chinafinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsuki Investigator
Even among the Dragon, the methods and beliefs imparted at the Kitsuki School are unusual. Alone in the Empire, the Kitsuki believe in the importance of evidence, something that most others cannot comprehend. The sensei of this unusual School place tremendous emphasis on developing the family's trademark powers of observation, honing them to a razor point, so much so that those trained in its Techniques posses a nearly infallible memory, perfect recall, and an almost inhuman attention to detail. Very little escapes the eye of a trained Kitsuki investigator. Kitsuki Investigator School Courtier * Benefit: +1 Perception * Skills: Courtier, Etiquette (Courtesy), Investigation (Interrogation), Kenjutsu, Meditation, Sincerity, any one Lore skill * Honor: 5.5 * Outfit: Traditional Clothing, Wakizashi, Knife, Calligraphy Set, Traveling Pack, 5 koku Techniques Rank One: Kitsuki's Method The Kitsuki are masters of investigation and perception, noticing the most minute and telling details with merely a glance. You gain a Free Raise on all your Investigation Skill Rolls. However, while the Kitsuki are trained for investigation and diplomacy, unlike other courtiers they do not wholly neglect the ways of the warrior. In a skirmish, you add your Perception Trait Rank to your Armor TN. Rank Two: Wisdom the Wind Brings The Kitsuki skill at noticing small details makes it very difficult to deceive them. Anyone making a Social Skill Roll for the purpose of lying to you or otherwise deceiving you, or making a Feint or Disarm Maneuver against you in a skirmish, must add +5 too their TN for each of your Kitsuki Investigator School Ranks. Rank Three: Know the Rhythm of the Heart The Kitsuki study a secret methodology known as Ichi Miru, or "first look," which allows them to size up another person in almost a single glance. After speaking with someone for a few moments, you can roll Investigation (Notice) / Perception against a TN of their intelligence x 5. A success grants you a true and accurate, if simple, picture of their personality and motivations. For example, you might perceive that a boisterous ronin is actually a calculating man who is trying to put on the picture of being a rude, simple fellow. Rank Four: Finding the Path The Kitsuki has learned the art of uncovering and tracking others' social connections and networks of alliances. By conversing with someone for a few minutes, you can make a Contested Roll of your Investigation (Interrogation) / Intelligence against their Etiquette (Courtesy) / Intelligence to identify one of their allies or enemies. Each successful Raise you make on this roll will identify another of their allies or enemies (you choose whether you learn an ally or an enemy— the GM chooses which specific person is revealed). This technique can be used against each specific person once per day. Rank Five: The Eyes Betray the Heart Kitsuki's method allows its master practitioners to see through even the most practiced falsehoods and tricks. At this rank, any knowing attempt to lie to you (as opposed to unwittingly passing on false information) will almost certainly fail. You automatically make a contested roll of your Investigation (Interrogation) / Perception against the liar's Sincerity (Deceit) / Willpower, whether or not you suspect them of lying. Further, if you already know someone is lying to you, you may gain a bonus of +5k0 on this Contested Roll, and may call Raises on the roll in an attempt to make them inadvertently give away more information than they intended (GM's choice what information they reveal). Alternate Paths Category:Dragon Clan Category:Basic School Category:Core Book Category:Courtier